futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Smart-Suit (nano-tech clothing)
Almost all Novi and all Ultra Soldiers wear Smart-Suits. The Smart-Suit takes the form of a fully customizable, form fitting jumpsuit that covers the entire body except the hands and head (this is its "standard" configuration, the Suit can be called to instantly cover the entire body, or retract to the size of a pair of "briefs" underwear or any variation in between. They also can appear as any form of clothing) A Smart-Suit is the end evolution of nano-tech clothing, which has slowly evolved over decades to the present Smart-Suit. Earlier designs were limited in functionality, usually only featuring the ability to automatically adjust to fit its host perfectly, self repair and clean and have photovoltaic (so the suit could recharge in sunlight) properties; as the technology progressed more functions were added to eventually evolve into the Smart-Suit. Smart-Suits are composed of Catoms (numbering in the quadrillions). Each Suits Catom's are coded with its host DNA signature, and is host-specific. Once a Suit and Host become bonded the Suit will only function for them. The bonding protocols are embedded into the base coding of each Suit's catoms. Smart-Suit integrates itself into the host, and becomes a part of the host's physiology. Properties * fully Host controlled customization Jumpsuit that covers all but the hands and head. If called to cover the head the Suit does not interfere with any of the host's sensory perception. * photovoltaic, piezoelectric, photosynthetic and back up micro LENR built in Suit. * Smart-Suit provides the Host with any atmospheric requirements (to act in this fashion the Suit needs to cover the mouth and nose). All atmosphere is filtered, only the Host's requirements are provided. * Acts as personal body armour, resistant to types of energy (primarily kinetic), blunt and sharp impacts. Has cushioning and deflection properties. *Self cleaning, self repairing, self fragrancing, host monitoring ability. * Suit has an integrated com-link, atmospheric processor, micro replicator/reclamator (if the host is completely isolated from the environment in a vacuum it can sustain the host for 24 hours with internal supplies, the Suit supply's both life support and recycles host wastes. Unlimited life support in any other environment in the Suits environmental range tolerance as the Suit derives supplies from the environment), catom factory. Statistics Atmo temp range -270 degrees C to 540 degree's C (while able to maintain a regulated internal temp optimal for host). Atmo pressure range 0 Bar(vacuum) to 1200 Bar (equivalent to 12km's below sea level on Earth) Negates up to 30G that would normally impact the host (inertial dampening effects) Acts as personal armour (can resist/deflect up to 21000 joules, equivalent to a 50 BMG projectile at 882m/s impact). Smart-Suit is highly resistant to Swarm Gauntlet's (and other nanite based attacks) Immune to electricity (can resist up to up to 100 million volts/100,000 amps, equivalent to a direct strong lightning bolt strike) Highly resistant to acid/bases. Highly resistant to most forms of radiation (exposure limit of up to 800 Sievert. 8 Sievert is a lethal dose for homo sapiens). Smart-Suits have profoundly changed Novus. They allow a host an independence unlike any human has ever had before. Shelter is no longer a priority, and Novus can finally be one with their environment, no longer having to "shelter" from the environment. Category:Nanotechnology Category:Clothing